Un dimanche à la maison
by fjudy
Summary: Lizzie voit que depuis quelques temps Casey ne va pas bien. Aujourd'hui elle va faire une découverte stupéfiante sur sa soeur. Dasey.


disclaimer: les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas

Ce dimanche, dans la maison des Venturi Macdonald tout était calme. Marti regardait la télé avec ses grands frères. Le plus vieux était assis dans son fauteuil favori, c'est entre ses main que reposait la télécommande. Nora en grande conversation à propos des prochaines vacances familiales, s'occupait du linge avec George. Lizzie, en l'absence de sa sœur ainée s'ennuyait un peu, s'affalait sur le vieux canapé, ne s'intéressant pas à l'émission qui faisait mourir de rire les trois enfants Venturi; décida d'apporter son aide à sa mère. Après s'être fait confier le panier de linge fraichement plié, elle entreprit de ranger celui ci dans les placards des uns et des autres.

Tandis qu'elle mettait sur un cintre le joli chemisier qu'elle avait offert à sa sœur pour noël, elle reconnu le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Sa première réaction fut d'être contente de savoir sa sœur à la maison, en effet ces dernier temps, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle, Lizzie qui avait toujours obtenu les confidences de Casey, cette fois ci, ne savait rien de ce qui pouvait tourmenter sa sœur. Ne pouvant supposer que sa rupture avec Max la faisait toujours souffrir.

Cependant des pas dans l'escalier résonnaient, Casey approchait mais elle n'était pas seule, Nora était avec elle. Lizzie, se doutant que Casey avait peut être décidé de confier à leur mère ce qui la rendait ci taciturne ces dernières semaines, se glissa sous le lit pour espionner leur conversation. La jeune fille se sentait honteuse d'utiliser un tel stratagème, or sa curiosité était la plus forte, d'autant plus qu'il était trop tard pour sortir dignement de sa cachette. La porte venait de se refermer. Elle entendit sa sœur prendre une grande respiration; que pouvait-elle avoir à dire de si important à sa mère? Et qui la mette dans un tel état d'angoisse? C'est alors qu'elle perçu la voix mal assurée de Casey.

« — Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important, mais il faut me promettre que tu ne me crieras pas dessus.

— Tu m'inquiètes, qu'as tu fait de si grave?

— Maman promet moi s'il te plait. » Implora Casey.

« — Je te promets ma chérie. »

Un petit silence suivit. Lizzie sentait que Casey rassemblait tous son courage, pour annoncer dans un sanglot, à sa mère abasourdie, qu'elle attendait un enfant, que oui elle en était sure, elle avait fait un test de grossesse cet après midi chez Emily, et qu'il était positif. Lorsque Nora voulu connaitre le nom du père, Casey refusa catégoriquement de le lui donner, malgré les insistances de sa mère. Enfin Lizzie entendit sa mère dire, sur le pas de la porte:

« —J'ai promis de ne pas te crier dessus, mais tu dois savoir que je suis extrêmement déçue, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais venant de toi, laisse moi un peu de temps pour digérer tous çà, nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Lizzie écouta encore, sa sœur sangloter quelques instants, bientôt Casey sorti de sa chambre pour certainement retourner chez Emily, raconter son échange avec sa mère. La plus jeune des sœurs Macdonald pu enfin sortir de sa cachette; impatiente de descendre au salon pour connaitre la suite des événements. Pendant qu'elles étaient toutes les trois au premier, George avait investi le canapé auprès de ses trois enfants, et n'avait pas le moins du monde, perçu le trouble de sa femme qui s'était refugiée dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille qui souhaitait être auprès de sa mère en cet instant, se précipita auprès d'elle pour lui faire un câlin, comme au temps de son enfance.

« — Eh, que faite vous la vous la toutes les deux, tu n'es pas un peu grande Lizzie pour... »

C'est voyant le visage de Nora baigné de larmes, que Derek s'arrêta net de parler. Une des seules fois, au souvenir de Lizzie que celui ci ne finissait pas un sarcasme.

« — Papa tu devrais venir voir! » Appela-t-il.

George s'approcha de la cuisine, un air guilleret sur la figure, qui disparu aussitôt qu'il vit sa femme avec le visage aussi défait, durant ce temps là, comme si de rien n'était Derek se servi un bol de céréales.

« — Qu'est ce qui se passe Nora? » demanda un George déconcerté.

Elle observait, tour à tour, sa mère, George et son demi-frère, qui enfournait des cuillères impressionnantes de céréales arrosées de lait.

« — Je ne sais pas, si je peux te le dire.

— C'est à propos de Casey n'est ce pas? »

Derek, mine de rien était de plus en plus attentif à la conversation.

« — Mon dieu comment elle a pu en arriver là? Se lamenta Nora.

— Mais enfin ce ne doit pas être si terrible, dis moi ce qui se passe. »

Derek ne faisait même plus attention à son bol, il regardait Nora, visiblement avide de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, et elle en était sure, dès qu'il serait au courant il se mettrait à rire se moquant de sa sœur comme toujours.

« — Casey est enceinte, finit par souffler Nora, et elle ne veut pas dire qui est le père du bébé. »

Le visage de George se figea de stupeur, mais Lizzie fut bien étonnée de voir celui de Derek blanchir.

« — Casey? Notre Casey? Tu en es sure c'est la fille la plus sérieuse que je connaisse, elle n'a même pas de petit ami en ce moment. Tu n'as rien remarqué de suspect au lycée Derek?

— Euh non. » S'étrangla Derek.

« — Tu vois elle n'aurait tout de même pas fait çà avec le premier venu. »

Derek baissait de plus en plus en plus la tête, n'osant regarder personne, à cet instant précis, le cœur de Lizzie se mis à battre plus fort, un doute s'insinua en elle, plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle comprenait l'attitude que les deux ainés de la maison avaient eu ces dernières semaines. Ils avaient arrêté de se battre, au lieu de se chercher, et de se chamailler, comme d'habitude. Ils semblaient s'éviter, il y avait aussi cette fois où, elle avait vu Casey sortir de la chambre de Derek au petit matin. Celle ci lui avait affirmé qu'elle y était allée seulement pour se venger, d'une farce qu'il lui avait faite au lycée. Enfin, cette conversation qu'elle les avait entendus entretenir à demi mots dans le couloir, "cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire". C'étaient les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de sa sœur. Il suffisait désormais qu'elle interroge les deux adolescents, pour en avoir le cœur net.

Le jeune homme avait l'air sonné, elle ne réussirait rien à en tirer maintenant. Un courant d'air frais lui caressa le visage et des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Il allait falloir la jouer fine, pour obtenir des informations. Néanmoins elle était bien décidée, à connaitre toute l'histoire. Elle entreprit donc de suivre sa sœur au premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est assise sur le lit de Casey, que Lizzie voyait ses craintes se confirmées. Elle informa tout d'abord Casey, que sa mère discutait dans la cuisine avec George, de ce qui lui arrivait, et que de cette façon elle savait qu'un bébé grandissait dans son corps.

Malicieusement, elle laissa échapper que Derek était aussi présent dans la cuisine. À ce moment même, le visage de sa sœur s'affola.

« — Quoi? Il est au courant? »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Lizzie, pour récolter une preuve de plus. Casey à présent, se rongeait les ongles, une attitude qu'elle n'avait pas vue chez elle depuis très longtemps. Cependant il était venu le temps de questionner Casey sur ce fameux garçon, le père de son enfant.

« — Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami. lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas de petit ami. répondit Casey précipitament »

Lizzie étonnée par cette réponse ne se laissa pas découragé pour autant.

« — Mais enfin, tu n'as tout de même pas couché avec ce garçon comme çà. Tu as du sortir avec lui avant, le connaitre, tomber amoureuse de lui, tu n'as tout de même pas fait çà avec le premier venu.

— Tu as raison, je le connaissais avant, mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. J'ai simplement fait l'amour avec lui. Mais nous sommes tombés d'accord, c'était juste une fois et le lendemain nous ferions comme si de rien n'était.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours dit, que la première fois, que ta première fois, ce serait magique, avec un garçon dont tu serais éperdument amoureuse, maintenant, tu me dis que c'était juste comme çà? Une fois en passant? Je ne te comprends plus. »

Lizzie bouleversée par cette nouvelle, ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur.

« — Oh non, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, c'était merveilleux. J'ai compris ce soir là que je l'aimerai toute ma vie.

— Ce pourri t'a ensuite laissé tomber.

— Non c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu continuer, je savais que pour lui cette nuit, n'avait pas autant d'importance que pour moi, répondit passionnément Casey. Alors j'ai préféré prendre les devants, pour que çà ne devienne pas un gâchis. De toutes les manières çà aurait été trop compliqué à gérer pour lui comme pour moi.

— Que vas-tu faire maintenant? »

Pour toute réponse Lizzie eu le visage rayonnant de sa sœur, la main droite posée sur son ventre encore plat.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Lizzie rejoignis Derek sous le porche. Il était assis là perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit même pas Lizzie s'approcher

« — C'est toi le père n'est pas?

— Comment le sais-tu? Casey t'as raconté? » Demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« — En quelque sorte, oui. Mais j'ai deviné, elle ne t'a jamais nommé.

— Comment va Casey?

— Bien, comment as tu pu lui faire çà? Comment as tu pu coucher avec elle et la laisser tomber le lendemain? Elle est folle de toi, elle.

— je croyais qu'elle t'avait expliqué, c'est elle qui n'a pas voulu continuer. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi.

— Parce qu'elle pensait que tu te serais servi d'elle, pour ensuite sortir avec toutes les filles qui te passent sous le nez. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle n'aurait jamais fais l'amour avec toi si elle ne t'aimait pas. C'était trop important pour elle.

—Tu sais, quand Casey est entrée dans ma chambre ce soir là. Ni elle ni moi n'avions rien prévu. Elle était en larmes parce qu'une fois de plus Max, lui avait envoyé un sms, lui disant qu'il était bien content, qu'une telle fille l'ait laissé tomber. Tu sais qu'il raconte à tout le monde que c'est lui qui a rompu. Bref, elle sanglotait et je déteste quand elle pleure. Alors, je lui ai dis qu'elle était une fille magnifique que je le pensais vraiment. Elle ma souris entre ses larmes et j'ai craqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai embrassé. J'étais sur qu'elle me repousserait au mieux, au pire elle m'enverrait un gifle magistrale. Mais non elle a répondu à mon baiser, quelques instants plus tard je lui demandais si elle était sure de vouloir faire l'amour avec moi, elle m'a répondu: oui mais juste une fois, cette nuit, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Enfin, tu connais le résultat, elle porte mon enfant maintenant. Tu sais c'était ma première fois pour moi aussi. C'était sérieux, je ne l'aurais pas fait avec n'importe qu'elle fille. »

Lizzie commença par se lever, elle sentait qu'il fallait leur donner un coup de pouce à tous les deux.

« — Casey ne me l'a pas dis clairement, mais je crois qu'elle souhaite garder le bébé. »

A ces mots elle vit, les yeux de Derek s'illuminés et son sourire cette fois ci n'avait rien de moqueur.


End file.
